


Birthday and Cards

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [22]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Pinako can't wait to show off her birthday gifts.
Relationships: Winry Rockbell/Sheska | Sciezka
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Birthday and Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 35 thankful for the 100th challange at the [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

Pinako moved her favorite vase to the middle of the table. She wanted to make sure that her friends would see them when they showed up for their poker game. She had sat through enough comments about Winry's forgetfulness over the years. This year her birthday flowers were the largest bouquet she'd ever seen. There was also an expensive box of her favorite chocolates. For once she was going to be the one with the best kid and gifts. She didn't think it mattered that the kid in question wasn't Winry but her girlfriend. She really had to thank Sheska.


End file.
